This invention relates to the novel treatment of cellulosic products such as paper, cloth, wood, and fiberboard to render them oil and/or water repellent, dimensionally stable to moisture, to make them transparent or opaque, and to provide good release properties. Many methods have been described for rendering cellulosic materials water repellent. Fluorocarbons have been used to impart oil and water resistance. Chromium complexes of fatty acids such as Quilon.RTM. manufactured by E. I. DuPont and similar products manufactured by the 3M Co. and others have also been used to impart water resistance. Polymeric silicones have been used to provide release properties as well as water and oil resistance. Such treatments are generally expensive and often impart undesirable properties to the product. Most of the above treatments require a heating step or other additional processing to cure or age the coating and make the treated product more functional. The products of the present invention can be produced economically, can be tailored to produce a desired performance or property, and do not require after-treatment or aging.